Hamri Al-Assad
Hamri Al-Assad, born 19 May 1963, was an Islamic terrorist leader originally blamed for the attacks which took place in the United States during the events of Day 6 and during the preceeding eleven weeks. In reality, Assad was in the United States in an attempt to negotiate a peace treaty between Islamic terrorist groups and the United States. Before Day 6 Assad spent the past twenty years calling for attacks on American soil. Included in his attacks on American citizens was an ambush on a team of men led by Curtis Manning during Operation Desert Storm, which resulted in the combat deaths of five men, the execution of two more by beheading, and the severe injury and incapacitation of Curtis himself. Intelligence agents believed he was the leader of a terrorist cell responsible for attacks in 10 major U.S. citites, killing over 900 citizens, over the 11 week period prior to the beginning of Day 6. Abu Fayed, who claimed to be working with Assad but was instead himself the leader of the terrorists, promised to give the United States government the location of Assad in exchange for 25 million dollars and Jack Bauer. Day 6 When America was under siege from terrorist attacks, all the evidence that CTU Los Angeles gathered pointed that Hamri Al-Assad was responsible for the attacks. When Assad's partner Abu Fayed called, he offered to give up the location of Assad in exchange for $25 million and Jack Bauer, who was being held prisoner in China. President Wayne Palmer instructs Bill Buchanan to go through with the exchange, and CTU becomes aware of Assad's location. The president orders fighter jets to bomb Assad's building, but Jack learns that Fayed is behind the attacks and Assad is trying to stop him. Jack is able to escape from Fayed's building, and he goes to warn Assad. When Jack arrived, Assad didn't believe his claims that one of his men was working for Fayed, and Jack disarmed his weapon to earn Assad's trust. Jack asked Assad to look for a transmitter on one of his men, and the traitor was eventually exposed. Jack escaped with Assad and Fayed's spy, moments before fighter jets hit Assad's building and destroyed it. Jack and Assad took the traitor to a building and interrogated him. Assad was able to find out information regarding a subway suicide bomb attack, and Assad killed the traitor after learning the information. Assad and Jack agreed to work on the case together, and they arrived at the subway station. Jack decided to follow the suicide bomber on the train, while Assad decide to follow the bomber's handler. When Jack was able to prevent the bomb from going off, my pushing the terrorist out of the subway car, the handler contacted Fayed and informed him about the Los Angeles attack being unsuccessful. Assad and Jack reunited and continued to track the handler, but he was headed towards Route 7 and the handler would be able to tell if something was following him. After a disagreement, Assad allow for Jack to bring CTU into the operation. In order to allow Chloe O'Brian to gain access, that would allow her to track the handler, Jack created a diversion by staging a car accident. Assad then acted as a Samaritan offering the handler a ride, and he kept his phone on, allowing CTU to know everything that was said in the car. Assad dropped the handler near a self-storage facility, and CTU decided to make their move from there. Jack Bauer and Curtis Manning lead a team to take the handler into custody, but the handler set off a grenade, killing him and most of his harddrive. Assad was able to help CTU identify some of the evidence found in the wreckage, and it was clear that Curtis was uncomfortable working with Assad. When Jillian Wallace contacted the police and claimed her son Scott was being held hostage by a terrorist, Jack was convinced she was telling the truth when Fayed's name was mentioned. Jack, Curtis, and Assad all headed over to the Wallace home, and were able to take Ahmed Amar into custody, but he ended up dying from a gun shot wound. Scott was able to provide a location, where his father Ray was sent to by Ahmed, and President Palmer agreed to give Assad a full pardon if he continued to work with CTU and planned on continuing his peace treaty with the West. When Jack told Curtis about Assad's pardon, he was disgusted over it, though he seemed to accept it. Chloe called Jack and told him the connection between Assad and Curtis. Chloe discovered that during Desert Storm, Curtis team was ambushed by Assad's men and Assad tortured and killed Curtis' squad, leaving Curtis critically injured. Realizing the threat to Assad's life, Jack ran out of the Wallace home to find Curtis. takes Assad hostage.]] Curtis took Assad by the neck and had the intention of killing him, when Jack arrived. Curtis was forced to take Assad hostage, and Jack struggled on what decision he should make. He shot Curtis in the neck, which ultimately killed him and left Jack with guilt. Assad was then taken by CTU field agents and was escorted back to CTU, just as one of Fayed suitcase nukes detonated in Valencia. When he arrived at CTU, Assad was initially unwelcomed by Bill Buchanan, who refused to forget the past Assad left. After being questioned by Buchanan and Nadia Yassir, Assad provided them with the name Dmitri Gredenko. Chloe later discovered that one of Gredenko's recent contacts was Phillip Bauer, and Buchanan thanked Assad as he left CTU. Assad was placed on a plane to Washington, DC, as the president felt he would be best there. A little after 1pm PST (4pm EST), Assad arrived at the nation's capital and President Palmer immediately wanted to speak with him. Palmer warned Assad that if another nuke went off on US soil, the peace treaty between Assad's organization and the West would no longer take part. Palmer then asked for Assad to take part in a televised nation address, asking Muslims around the world to help locate Fayed's locations. Immediately disliking the address idea, as Assad felt this would tempt more Muslims to join Fayed's terrorist cell, Assad eventually agreed to take part in the address. At the end of 4:58pm, Assad took the podium in the Oval Office to plea for Muslims in joining a peace process. Before President Palmer could join him on stage, he recognized a small bomb made out of a personal-recorder under the podium; placed by Reed. He used his body to shield President Palmer from the blast and was killed in the explosion, with three of the Secret Service bodyguards guarding the president. Appearances Assad, Hamri Assad, Hamri Assad, Hamri